Wolf Lake, my sequel
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: My take at what happens after episode 9. Lucas and Sophia, John and Ruby, a little of Matt and Vivian. White wolves, black wolf... Love and Tyler Creed gets out of the way. Give it a chance please and review if you want more.


**_Wolf Lake_**

_My sequel_

**_Pairings_: _John and Ruby, Lucas and Sophia, Matt and Vivian maybe_**

_Set right after the episode 9 that left us all with so many questions that needed answers. (They should have at least written a book to cover all the unanswered questions!)_

_This is my first story for this show, I hope you'll like it. _

_If you really like this one and ask for it, I might write more for it. It all depends on you._

_Lorelei Candice Black_

* * *

Sophia was in her bed and through the pain of her upcoming flip she felt the presence of her father, Sherman, Vivian Cates and Lucas. She was still conscious of everything around her but the pain was distracting and she felt like she was only half there. She had been told it would hurt but she didn't expect it to be this bad... Would she really be able to survive it? Would her father still love her if she became a wolf? Would she be able to survive the pain and stay human for her father? Did she want this? Of course she wanted to be a wolf like her father was and like it was her birthright but what would her father think if she became what he always taught her to avoid?

According to what she could hear around her bedroom, Luke had driven home as fast as he could once she left and got his mother, telling her that Sophia was starting the flip and that he was worried and wanted his mother there to help. The new female Alpha of the pack had then decided to come and help her old friend Matt as best as she could. Lucas had come with and Sophia remembered hearing her father protesting until Sherman told him it was for the best.

That's where they were now. Lucas was sitting by her side, holding her hand while the three adults were talking among themselves.

She vaguely wondered why it felt so good to have his hand in hers, why it felt so soft and perfect while the rest of her body felt like it was on fire or something.

"I'm tired of playing games Sherman. What is going on? What does Luke Cates has to do with my daughter?" Matt asked, his sheriff face on.

Luke noticed the way Sheriff Donner had said his name, like it was an insult, like it was a bad word. He felt insulted for a moment but then Sophia squeezed his hand and he immediately forgot about the insult. Another wonder, she always seemed to make everything much better. Did this have anything to do with the conflicted feeling he had? With his eyes still on Sophia, he decided to listen closely to what the adults were talking about, just in case it concerned him or something he might need to know later on.

"Ever heard of True mates?" Sherman asked in return.

Luke was still looking at Sophia but his ears were on Professor Blackstone. _True Mates?_ He remembered it vaguely, when he was a kid his sister Ruby had told him the legend one night... That would explain everything, but could it be? This would mean that Sophia was definitely his and that he was right to have attacked that other guy tonight but could it be true? Could he really be this lucky?

"Of course we've heard of it. It's a legend, nothing more." Vivian replied, not seeing the point.

"Not so rare or legendary now is it?" The old man replied smugly, almost proudly.

"You mean to tell me that this mutt and my daughter are True Mates?" Matt exploded.

Luke once again felt insulted. '_This Mutt_'? He wanted to protest out loud but decided otherwise. Sophia was the most important right now, she needed to make it through the flip. He could put his pride and ego on the side for her. He just wanted her to finish the flip and know that she was going to be fine for sure. He would let the Sheriff insult him all he wanted if only Sophia could make it through.

"Yes, they are. Lucas' behavior towards her lately was simply because he couldn't explain why he was feeling so strongly, why he couldn't get her out of his head, why he hated anyone she hung out with... Why he wanted her so much... It was unusual for him and he tried to fight it really hard... It was pointless of course." Sherman replied as the other 2 adults turned around to look at the 2 teens as if expecting to see something spectacular happening.

Luke looked up then. They had caught him as he gently stroke he cheek and smoothed her hair. He wanted to tell them to stop this talk and start taking care of Sophia but he knew it would be pointless. Once something entered the pack Keeper's mind, nothing would chase it away.

"I...I knew it was love... I knew that it was what she wanted me to tell her too but I tried to resist it...for her own good..." Luke said softly, looking only at Sophia who was conscious enough to hear them all but too much in pain to talk.

"Why?If you knew it was love, why did you resist?" Vivian asked her only son.

"Because I loved her... I thought that if Sophia stayed away from me then she had a shot at not flipping and leaving this town to see the world like she wanted...but I was constantly battling with myself... One side of me wanting her as close to me as possible and to be only mine and the other side wanting to push her away so she had a shot outside this town..." He explained.

It was hard for him to express his feelings like this but he knew it was important and that he had to do it. It was hard but he did his best to be honest and clear.

Sophia could hear him of course and since she couldn't answer orally because of the pain, she squeezed his hand again, making him smile softly as he caressed her forehead with his other hand. Matt felt he shouldn't see this so he turned his head only to see Sherman looking out the window and at his watch several times in a row.

"Something else happening in town Sherman?" Matt asked him.

"Before worrying about whatever is happening in town why don't you all start wondering why Sophia hasn't flipped yet? I don't want her to die! She's not dying, I won't let her." Luke snapped at them.

"He's right, why isn't she changing?" Matt Donner asked.

"Because of you Sheriff!"

"What? What do you mean by that?" The sheriff was starting to get tired and angry and flashed his eyes.

"Well, Sophia grew up with you telling her that you didn't like the fact that she could be a wolf, that you didn't want this for her. She wants this very badly but she's also fighting it because she thinks that you won't like her once she's a wolf. She doesn't want to disappoint you! You're lucky she's destined to be one of the strongest of her generation because any other wolf would have died by now. " Sherman informed him.

"What? No!" He exclaimed before he rushed to her side and whispered in her ears "Honey...I just want you to be happy. I'll be happy for you if you make it through the flip and are happy as a wolf. I just don't want to loose you."

Sophia heard him, everyone was sure of it. Her eyes seemed to be even brighter now and her inner fight seemed toned down. Matt and Vivian once more caught Sherman looking at the sky outside the window and at his watch.

"Sherman, what is it you're looking out for? What are you waiting for? Are you late for something or what?" Matt snapped at the old man.

"Yes as a matter of fact, I don't want to miss the next episode of True Blood...or is it Dexter tonight?" He replied with a teasing smile.

"I'm getting tired of your games Sherman. What are you really waiting for?" Vivian asked him, using her new Alpha voice.

"Well, let's just say that things are about to change for the best around here." Sherman replied.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked, curious and worried.

"Well, maybe it's better if I tell you... I'm the one who arranged so that John Kanin was taken by that Doctor Van-Halen. None of you remember this because it happened way before your birth but about a century ago, a man who was the last of his family and a well respected member of this town, next in line to be the Alpha actually, met a human woman he loved very much. He knew it would be an exhausting fight to force everyone to accept her so when she agreed to marry him, he followed her to Seattle, gave up his birthright to be Alpha and forgot everything about this town. His name was Kanin, Johnathan Marius Kanin."

"Kanin? John is one of us?" Vivian exclaimed with surprise.

"Then why did you have him taken by that creep? I mean, the guy is kinda cool and you seemed to like him. I know Sophia likes him too." Lucas argued, still holding Sophia's hand as she seemed to be in less pain than before.

"Well baby Alpha, simply because Tyler Creed cannot be with your sister, she doesn't love him and if they stayed together, it would only bring chaos and darkness to our pack. By giving Kanin the blood of a white wolf, it reactivated his wolf gene who went to sleep over the years time. Ruby never told anyone but before she ran away, she came to see me, in tears, desperate for any solution. She said that she's rather kill herself than marry Tyler Creed. I looked for a solution and had a vision soon after. I told her to go to Seattle, I told her where to go, at what time and she met John. When she came back here, gagged, drugged and forced by Tyler, I told her the rest of the plan and she agreed. She truly loves John Kanin and if she marries him, then we will truly have a powerful and strong family at the top of our pack."

"What? How? I mean, okay, let's say that we believe you about John Kanin being one of us, let's suppose that he's going to go through the flip this late in his life when others younger than him and from purest lines have died. How could this be better for us all?" Vivian asked.

"Because John will be a real Alpha, a true Alpha, a completely black wolf. He will be by Ruby's side, ruling the pack until Lucas and Sophia are old enough to take over, then he will step down and lead a nice quiet life with Ruby and their numerous children... Man will they be prolific!" Sherman finished with a smile.

"I am the Alpha!" Vivian objected.

"Not for long. And let's face it, wouldn't you rather step down and be with Matt here, the old Love you could never forget or fight to stay at the top and become hated by everyone? Needless to say if you object to this peaceful solution I have cooked u, you'll end up either banned from the pack or dead. And John won't have to do it, he won't even have time to decide on what to do against you before people take matter into their own hands. Trust me John and Ruby will be great for this pack... They'll even pave the way to have women in higher position in the pack." Sherman asked her, looking pretty smug.

"Old Love?" Sophia asked, ignoring the pain.

Out of everything Sherman had just said, it was what struck to her. Vivian and her father? If Vivian neve forgot her love for her father, did she have anything to do in the accident that killed her mother?

"We were young... It was before I met your mother... How are you feeling honey?" He asked her.

"I... It hurts..."

"Why is it taking so long? Why isn't anything else happening? I told her I was okay with this!" Matt growled at Sherman.

"Because she's been fighting her true nature for a while, it's going to take some time. But don't worry, she'll be fine before morning. This just shows how truly powerful she will be because any other wolf would have died a few days ago... But then again, she managed to help Sarah through the flip when she should have died..." The old man replied.

"She did what? How?" Luke asked.

This got everyone's complete attention again.

"That's a story for another time. She should be fine soon." Sherman said before he looked outside again hummed for about 17 seconds and added:

"Well, Ruby arrived at John's place a few minutes ago. She's telling him everything, even my part in it. He's believing her. She's going to help him through the flip tonight... Man this is hot! I think I'll go see if she needs help, you'll be fine here." Sherman said before he left.

"You don't think he saw everything do you? Do you think he really sees everything? Like people having sex to go through the change?" Vivian asked Matt who was whispering more comforting words into his daughter's ear.

"I think that he's a very pervy old man who knows too much and has too much fun playing with everyone... But he's the Keeper of the pack and he's done a lot for us... Whatever his plans are, we can trust that they are in the best interest of the entire pack." Matt replied before Vivian took a seat by her son and watched as the last two important men in her life helped the young Sophie Donner go through the change.

After several more minute of talking to Sophia, everything changed. It looked like she was getting better, she opened her eyes and suddenly, she was changing into a wolf.

"Oh my..." Matt said.

"So pretty...perfect." Lucas whispered as he looked her in the eyes.

"Two white wolves... Unbelievable." Vivian exclaimed.

"I guess Sherman was right... Things will change for the better for the pack." Matt said before he turned to his daughter and hugged her.

Sophia shifted back to a human and hugged him back.

"You should rest honey, Vi and I will go downstairs. We have a lot to talk about and prepare for." Matt said.

"Yes, we need to figure out what we're going to do about Tyler... He's not going to let this go easily... If we don't stop him soon, he'll start a bloodbath." Vivian commented.

"Dad wait." Sophia said in a tired voice.

Her father stopped his leaving the room and turned back to her. Suddenly, he saw that his daughter was concentrating and he heard in his head her inner voice saying:

_'Do you hear me dad?_'

Of course he nodded.

'_If you want to be with Vivian, if you trust her and love her, I'm okay with this._'

Matt came closer to his daughter, kissed her forehead and said:

"Don't worry about it just yet honey. We've got time for this later."

Lucas couldn't believe his luck to be left alone with a naked Sophia (even if she was under a blanket) in her bedroom without parental supervision when Sheriff Donner turned around, looked at him and said:

"You can stay with her, but she needs to rest... I am ready to accept this True Mate thing but you don't make her cry again or I will kill you, future Alpha or not. Oh and I don't want grandchildren before she's at least 25!"

"Yes sir!" Luke replied with a bright smile, ignoring Sophia's embarrassed blush.

.

While Luke was helping a tired and aching Sophia to a warm bath and Matt and Vivian discussed future actions that needed to be taken, John had Ruby in his arms and she was just done telling him everything.

"So Sherman arranged everything to make me come back here and reactivate my wolf gene?" John summarized, not letting Ruby leave his arms, not that she would want to anyway.

Ruby was surprised at how easy it was fr him to believe her but then, maybe the fact that it was in his DNA also helped him believing it. Maybe he had some warning signs since he came to town like visions or something.

"Yes... He planed for everything... Are you mad at me?" She asked him, worried that the Keeper had seen wrong and that she was about to loose her Love.

"Did you sleep with Tyler Creed?" John asked her in response.

"Of course not. He might have forced a kiss or two on me but I never forgot you...I didn't have sex with him since we were teenager and I was stupid! I still love you John and if you still want me, I'd love to marry you."

"Well, you need to divorce Creed before that but no, I'm not mad and Yes, I still want you." He replied kissing her.

Their reunion promised to be very sexy and hot but Ruby stopped in the middle.

"If we make love, it will help you go through the flip...to become a wolf...like me." She told him.

"Well, I can't stay away from you much longer and something tells me that it's exactly what Sherman wants and planned all along." He replied with a soft smile as he stroke her cheek and pushed some hair back behind her ear.

"Good, I was hoping you would say that." She replied before she took her bra off.

On the other side of the door, the Keeper was listening and after a couple of minutes, decided that they wouldn't be needing him after all. He smiled with the satisfaction one feels when a complicated plan is finally being completed and went back to his house. He might still be able to catch the end of whatever fiction show was on tonight. He just loved those. Comparing them to reality was just too fun, he could never resist.

.

The next morning, around 10, Ruby and John went to the Alpha's house to meet with the Donner's, Lucas, Vivian, Sherman and Tyler.

John had completed his transformation and felt like he was complete for the first time in a very long time. Just like announced by the Keeper, he was a black wolf and Ruby was able to confirm that he was a true Alpha, it ran in his blood.

It was Sunday so Sophia and Luke didn't have to go to school, but they would have to face everyone the next day and it made the youngest Donner nervous. She had had a very tiring night and would have liked to be able to sleep a little later but unfortunately, her father insisted that she had to come and so she had gotten ready.

In the mean time, since Luke had been very sincere and open with her, Sophia decided to give him a fair chance. He promised not to be with anyone else from now on, assuring her that the only reason he did that before was because he was trying to forget her and to erase his feelings for her. She told him very clearly that this was his last chance but she knew, deep down, that this time he wouldn't hurt her heart. He had accepted the fact that they were destined to be together and she could feel it too, much deeper than what she felt before her flip.

John had been informed on the basics of everything and if he didn't mind helping Vivian Cates keeping her power as Alpha should anyone question it, he didn't feel right taking over as Alpha when he had just awoken to his true nature. Also he knew that if Ruby asked him to overthrow the present Alpha, he wouldn't be able to deny her. He would never be able to deny her anything.

"But it's your destiny! I saw it!" Sherman had protested.

"Nobody said I had to follow it immediately, right?" John asked him.

"If he wants to take the time to get to know our rules and ways he should. Nobody said he had to take it from Vivian immediately" Ruby added, defending the woman that was her step mother.

About 10 minutes later, Tyler arrived, not caring to even knock on the door and acting like he was certain this house would eventually be his, that he would eventually end up being the Alpha and the Director of the Brewery. Everyone had agreed with the plan previously formed by Vivian and Matt. Now they just had to decide on what to do with Tyler Creed.

"Well, well well, if it isn't my missing wife... I missed you at home last night honey!" Tyler said as soon as he saw her.

"Actually, since the union was never consummated, as Alpha and with the agreement of the Keeper, we dissolved your marriage 20 minutes ago." Vivian said.

"You can't do that to me! I never allowed this!" Tyler exploded, flashing his wolf eyes as everyone in the room flashed theirs.

As he yelled, he turned around and noticed who was also present.

"Ah...So Little half breed Donner finally flipped... Tell me Luke, did you do it or did you let one of your friends do it for you because you didn't want to touch the little trash too closely?" Tyler asked with a smirk on his face as Luke stood and growled ferociously, defending his girl.

Matt and John also stood to defend Sophia. John didn't really know why but he felt, ever since he got in town, like Sophia was a little sister to him. He felt a connection to her and knew that he would never let anyone hurt her. It probably was because she was destined for the brother of his love. It would explain things.

"Shut up. One more word about her and I'll kill you!" Luke growled.

"You'll have to step in line pup. He'll be mine first. It's been a long time coming." Sheriff Donner added.

"So what's the big plan then? Let Ruby, our only white wolf make half breeds with this human trash?" Tyler sneered in anger.

"What do you have against half breeds Creed?" Sophia growled out from behind Luke, who extended his hand to keep her behind and safe, out of harm's way.

"As it turns out, he's not that human." Sherman said before he explained quickly who was John and what his plan was.

"And how are you planning on getting rid of me? I made a place for myself here. You can't kill me without a good reason, which you don't have. You can't send me to jail because I wouldn't wait for the week to be over to expose you all and I could easily break out. I can't simply disappear, people would notice. Ruby has to be with me for the good of the pack and I have to be Alpha. This will soon be my house!" Tyler yelled, looking angry and a little mad.

"Oh, but we have a good reason to execute you according to the pack's laws." Sherman said, surprising everyone.

"And the human's too." Matt added.

"Guess we shouldn't be surprised that you had a solution even for this." Vivian mumbled under her breath, making everyone but Tyler smile.

"I happen to have video proof that you were the one to kill Willard Cates, our previous Alpha." Sherman said, dropping this huge bomb on everyone while Matt and John held Tyler in place.

"How? Why? What?" Everyone asked.

"Let me explain this part of my master plan. Willard knew that he had only a couple of painful and difficult months to live and he asked me to help him die in his sleep shortly after his stroke. But then I was already preparing for the outcome of my plan and it was perfect... I told everything to Willard and he immediately realised that I was planing on having Tyler incriminated for this. It was the perfect excuse since we couldn't prove everything else he did. Willard and I worked on it and one day I got the vision that it was going to happen... Technology is such a nice thing, don't you think? I hid a couple of cameras around the fateful place and made several copies of the video. I even have video proof that Tyler is the one putting down all those wolf traps in the woods around town." Sherman explained, proud of himself.

"You can't do this to me! Nobody will ever believe this!" Tyler yelled.

"Oh, but if we have video proof, nobody will be able to deny this!" Matt replied.

Tyler kept on yelling, insulting everyone, threatening to kill them all when suddenly Sherman got a syringe out of his pocket and injected it in Tyler, who fell right on the ground, unconscious.

"What a day! I need a drink... and a girl... See you all tonight for the pack meeting." Sherman said before he left the house.

"Right, well, I need to go into the station. John, you're off today since you just flipped but you'll be in tomorrow. Sophia...Just be safe and don't be late at the pack meeting tonight." Matt said before he left, carrying Tyler's unconscious body with him.

"John, Ruby, I know that I've never really been a good ally of yours but I want you to know you're welcome to move in here if you want. It will be your house eventually anyway." Vivian said, surprising everyone at how easily she had accepted the situation.

"What do you mean? How could it be our house?" John asked.

"Well, John, the house comes with the Alpha title." Ruby explained.

"Oh." John replied before he and Ruby decided to take Vivian up on her offer.

He knew that Ruby wanted to be there for her brother and he didn't mind the company. They would still be able to move out if things got too intense anyway.

"Hum...Well, Sophia and I are going to go...out. We'll be at the meeting tonight." Luke said as he got up.

"Okay, you two go and have fun... but stay safe and be careful. Tyler's friends are still out there and we don't know if he had anything planed." Vivian said.

"Sophia, if you want someone to talk to about being a white wolf and what it means, I'm here." Ruby told the young girl as she got up from the sofa and handed her phone number to her brother's girl.

"Thank you Ruby... Does it really change a lot from being a normal wolf? I mean, I remember when I was changing Sherman said something about me helping Sarah getting through her flip when she would have died otherwise... Is there something else?" She asked her.

"Well, it's mostly legendary. I know that I've never helped anyone through the flip the way you did but I know a couple of other details. Nothing pressing, we'll be able to talk about it later. Just know that you'll have the intense need to dominate the other females. It's in your blood, you won't let anyone walk over you anymore." Ruby said, hugging her brother's mate.

"Great... I guess me staying out of trouble isn't an option then." Sophia joked.

"Don't worry, you won't get in trouble for anything. If my brother never did, you certainly won't, not with the Sheriff as your loving father and the current Alpha as your future mother in law." Ruby replied, making Luke smile and Sophia blush a deep red. Luke was especially happy to notice that she didn't comment or deny the mother in law part.

.

"Where are we going?" Sophia asked Luke after they had stepped out the door of his house.

"I was thinking we could go get something to eat at the Dinner and see what we'll do after that." He suggested.

It was a little past noon and he was starving. He could only imagine that she was, too. She hadn't eaten much for breakfast and he knew that she needed to eat.

"Sure..." She replied, trying to hide how nervous she really was.

_'I can't do this...everyone will notice and make fun of me... I'll lose it and expose us...'_ She thought.

"No you wan't, I won't let you Sophia." Luke replied.

When he saw her surprised look he added quickly "You broadcast-ed your thoughts... Controlling it takes some getting used to but I'm sure you'll learn fast."

"How do I do it?" She asked him as he opened for her the door to his car.

On the back of her mind, she wondered when he had time to get it fixed and tried to concentrate on broadcasting it. Apparently it worked since Lucas's voice entered her mind when he said:

_'You're doing very well so far, you're learning fast and to answer your question, my mother had someone take car of it while we went to stay with you.'_

She smiled softly and decided to try it again.

'_You know, before I flipped I had a dream... I was a wolf, running in the forest with another wolf. It was before I ever saw you as a wolf but I just knew it was you. I was white then too... That's weird... I didn't even think of it when I saw you flip for me the other day but now that I think of it...It's a bit weird...'_

_'Maybe it has to do with you being a special white wolf... You should ask Ruby about it, see if she had the same kind of dreams or not... Was running all we did?' _He asked her, never opening his mouth.

"Yeah, maybe." She replied out loud as he parked his car in front of the dinner she usually worked at.

"You'll be doing just fine Soph, just be yourself, trust your instinct and believe that I have your back." He told her before they left the car.

"Okay...Just... If any of the girls say anything, give me a chance to handle it on my own before you jump in and defend me please. I don't want them to think that I need someone to defend me..." She asked him shyly.

"Sure... But sometimes I can't help it... when instincts kick in...there is no stopping me!" He joked.

Both happily smiling, they entered the dinner. It looked like it was a calm enough day. Maybe Sophie won't have to learn all about control right away after all.

At the counter, Sophia's waitress friend Kit was working. She saw a boy talking with her and realised it was the boy who had been her date the previous evening. He turned around and looked surprised to see her. She was wondering what to do when Luke started to growl softly from her side.

"Knock it out Luke, it's not like I had sex with him against a tree or anything." She told him, making him snap out of it immediately and looking down, ashamed.

He didn't like being reminded of how he had hurt her.

"I should go and explain things to him." She added.

"He can't know about the flip." Luke protested.

"I wasn't planning on telling him everything! I just feel like I need to explain to him that I'm with you now before he sees us kissing or hears it from everyone else. It's the polite thing to do!" She explained as Luke nodded and she got up.

"Hey Scott. How're you doing?" She asked him.

"I'm fine... What are you doing with Lucas Cates? Last night you looked about ready to cut his head off or something." He replied, looking worried for her.

"Listen... You're a nice guy and all but..." She was having a hard time finding her words.

"You're with him now...and you're getting ready to give me the _'it's not you it's me'_ talk." Scott guessed.

"Yes... It's hard to explain but...our...dispute yesterday was a misunderstanding." She said.

"I should have guess that having a girl like you was too good to last... Just remember that I'm here if you change your mind." He replied with a brave face and a smile.

"I don't think it's going to be necessary... Maybe you should try and go out with someone else." She replied with a happy smile, glancing pointedly at Kit before she turned around to go back and sit in front of Luke.

He had ordered for them while she was talking with Shawn and she thanked him with a soft smile, loving the fact that he knew what she wanted. He was about to say something to her just as a group of other kids from the Hills came in. They nodded at Luke and most of them went directly to their usual tables to play pool, sensing that their friend wanted to be alone with Sophia but two blond girls stayed behind. The two top bitches in school.

Sophia knew them well and knew that she had been wrong about not having to learn control right away. She had a feeling that her control was about to be tested right there and then. It was time to see what Ruby meant about wanting to dominate other people.

"Well, looks like you made the zoo-bait flip after all." Presley said smugly as Brianna added:

"Buying her lunch before you drop her aside like yesterday's trash?"

Luke was about to defend her but Sophia reminded him that she could handle it herself, using her thoughts.

"Maybe you should move away before I get angry." Sophia replied calmly.

She noticed that her answer surprised the other wolves in the place and they were now all looking at her.

"Oh, looks like the mutt is trying to get her claws out." Brianna laughed.

"I think you should back down if you don't want me to mess with your face." Sophia growled.

"Listen Donner! I know you're new at this but you've got to know how things work out here. I'm the top bitch here, you don't talk back to me! You rank at the very bottom of our social ladder zoo-bait" Presley growled, getting tired of Sophia getting in the way of what she wanted, even before she flipped.

Luke flashed his eyes suddenly and got up, ready to assist his girlfriend if she needed him.

"No, you listen Presley! Luke is with me now and you will respect me if you don't want..." Sophia was cut off by Presley grabbing her arm.

Luke stopped Brianna before she joined in and Sophia's eyes flashed as she growled to Presley and she easily made the girl let go of her arm, pushed her out the door when Lucas told her, using their minds, to be careful about the people around. Luke must have used a common 'channel' because all of the young wolves in the dinner followed them out the door.

They ended up in an isolated street, in the back of the dinner, where nobody passed except early in the morning for deliveries. Sophia realised that there was more wolves now than there was in the dinner and she guessed that some of them must have been hanging out nearby and heard Luke's order to go out.

"I can't believe it... The little Donner bitch is challenging me." Presley laughed, sure of herself.

"It would be called challenging only if there was something to challenge. You're not even worth the fight. You think that because you've had sex with most of the males it makes you top female? You're wrong, it only makes you Top whore and the first person they call when they want to get something out of their system." Sophia snapped back, not recognizing herself as the others where cheering and laughing, sensing a fight coming.

Sophia wasn't recognizing herself at all but she was liking it. She wasn't letting people walking on her anymore and she liked this new her. Luke liked it too. He couldn't deny that Sophia talking back to Presley and Brianna and expressing her domination over the other females was a big turn on for him.

"You little trash, I'm going to show you!" Presley snapped as she tried to hit Sophia in the face.

Luke growled loudly, letting everyone know that he didn't want Sophia harmed but didn't move, knowing she wanted to do it herself.

Sophia was much faster than Presley thought, maybe because of the white wolf thing, but she moved just in time and gave a kick of her own, sending Presley away. The blond landed on her ass between Sarah, who was cheering on Sophia, and Brianna, who was now being restrained by Randy, a friend and second of Luke. Sophia didn't wait for Presley to stand back up, she grabbed the girl by the throat and growled in a voice that came directly from her wolf:

"Submit, now."

It was clear and simple.

It was hot.

Luke didn't waste a second to let her know through their private _'thought channel_'. He came to stand by Sophia and put a hand on her waist, showing everyone that he was supporting her and claiming her very publicly and very clearly. Everyone knew that the demand to submit wasn't directed only at Presley and they could all feel the power around Sophia. Sarah was the first to bow her head, obviously submitting herself, soon followed by the other females, Presley and Brianna being the last ones to bow their heads, reluctantly.

"Woohoo, here's to our knew power couple!" Randy cheered happily, relieving some of the tension.

Presley was now next to Brianna, glaring daggers at Sophia.

_'What does he see in this zoo-bait trash anyway? I can't believe he just claimed her in front of everyone. She's so boring and plain. We'll get her back for this!'_ Brianna thought to Presley.

Sophia turned her head to the two blonds immediately and glared at them. Luke also looked in their direction. He didn't know what was going on but he had been about to kiss his girl and those bitches interrupted a very important moment.

"What he sees in me is none of your problem. Keep your ideas to yourself if you don't want trouble and you better not try to get me back because Karma can be a bitch. Any kick you give me I'll give it to you twice and much harder." Sophia snapped.

"What are you talking about Soph?" Luke asked her.

"How could you hear us? We were on a private channel thought!" Presley exclaimed, ignoring Luke.

"I don't care how I could hear you, the fact is that I could and that you better watch your tone when talking about me or to me." Sophia snapped.

The two girls looked down under the dominating tone and walked away, probably going home. A few of the other young wolves left too, probably to spread the news of what had just happen to the other young wolves.

"Can you hear anyone else babe?" Luke asked her.

"No...wait, Sean is thinking about my...behind!" Sophia replied, making Luke snap his head toward Sean and growl as the boy looked down.

"How could you hear that? I was thinking it to Randy..." Sean exclaimed, looking apologetically towards Luke who just nodded his head.

"Can you hear anybody else?" Luke asked her.

"No...Right now nobody... Wait! I just heard what Sarah thought to Meagan! She's glad I kicked Presley's ass." Sophie exclaimed.

"Maybe you can only hear when it concerns you...or when it's important to you..." Luke suggested before adding "You'll need to ask Ruby about it... I don't know if she can do it too or not."

"Why would she need your sister's help man? She should go see Professor Blackstone instead." A wolf/guy named Bobby suggested.

Before he replied, Luke looked at Sophia who nodded and said:

"They'll find out eventually, might as well tell them ourselves."

"Well, my...Sophia is, just like Ruby, a white wolf." Luke said.

"That's great Soph! Wow!" Sarah exclaimed, coming to hug her old friend.

"Two white wolves? Man, this pack is blessed or something!" Sean exclaimed and when he realised that everybody was watching him he added "That's what my mother would say anyway!"

.

John and Ruby got some lunch with Vivian, getting to know each other before they went to grab their things and got ready to move in the big Alpha house. They used this time to fill John in on their traditions and on everything the newly flipped wolves usually learned in Sherman's class. Vivian seemed to be accepting and adjusting the new situation quite easily and it surprised Ruby but maybe the woman just wanted to live in peace for a while.

"So, you really don't mind us living in my old bedroom?" She asked him as they settled in.

"I know it's important for you to reconnect with your family. I don't mind it at all. As long as you're happy and we're together, I'm happy too." John told her.

"You are the most perfect man ever! I love you John." Ruby told him.

"I love you too." He replied as she walked into his arms and started kissing him.

"I don't want to interrupt anything but we need to leave now if we don't want to be late at the pack meeting." Vivian announced.

Sighting, John and Ruby left the room and went to join Vivian downstairs. They drove to the place of the pack meeting. When they arrived they realised that Matt was already there with Sherman and Tyler, tied up to the wall with special ropes.

"Sophia and Luke aren't with you?" Matt asked as they came.

"No, they left shortly after you. They should be here soon." John replied.

.

Luke and Sophia arrived along with a few other teens and were shortly followed by the other main members of the pack. Only the Beta's and decision makers where imposed to come, but others liked to come to show everyone that they cared about pack's business or because they had something to ask of the Alpha. Sensing something big coming, almost everyone was present this time. Their special church had never seen as many flipped wolves during a pack's meeting as they did excitement was palpable in the air.

"Okay, I know this wasn't planned but we have a lot to talk about. First of all, you'll have noticed John Kanin is present here with us tonight. As it turns out, he's a member of our clan. His ancestor left over a century ago to be with the woman he loved who was human and the recent transfusion of Ruby's white wolf blood activated his gene and he flipped last night. Our Keeper can explain everything better since he's the one who found him. Second, Tyler's wedding to Ruby has been annulled this morning. We'll talk more about it later. Thirdly, I'd like to welcome Sophia Donner to our pack. This deserves a special announcement because as it turns out, she's Lucas' True Mate and a white wolf. I think we can all rest peacefully, the next generation is well taken care of." Vivian said.

The wolves started murmuring to each others, commenting what they had been told when one of Tyler's closest friend said:

"Why is Tyler tied up? Free him right away! You have no right to keep him prisoner!"

"Actually we do. By human law and pack law. I think we should discuss Tyler Creed right now, before anything else is discussed. Tyler's wedding to Ruby has been annulled because as it turns out, he forced her into it, threatening her family with the only goal of gaining power. Since he never claimed her, she's free now and she decided she wanted to be with John Kanin. Now, as to why Tyler is tied up to this wall, Sheriff Donner, you have the floor." Vivian said.

"Well, not only did Tyler Creed had toxic gas shipped in town, risking all of ours lives and buried it so that he could 'save' us all from it later but he also is the one who is selling drugs to your children, human or wolves. He's also the one who killed Willard. We can't send him to jail because he threatened to expose us all to the public. As much as it pains me, we have to deal with it the pack's way." Matt explained before he stepped back.

"Do you have proof of what your saying?" Someone asked in the crowd.

It was an old woman who came at every meeting and always found a few questions to ask, even if it didn't interest her.

"Yes, and anyone of you will be able to see those proofs at the station anytime they want." Matt replied.

"Now, let's all take a vote. Raise your right hand if you agree with the proposition of dealing with Tyler in the pack's way." Sherman said to everyone.

A large majority of right hands rose, along with a few left ones. In the end, only a very restricted group (around 10) didn't raise their hands.

"Good, it shall be done tonight." Sherman announced before stepping down and giving the floor back to the Alpha.

"On to another subject, we need to go back to John Kanin because this is going to be the greatest change of all for us. Our keeper would be better than me at telling you everything." Vivian said.

Then Sherman stepped up once more and told everyone what he had told John and Vivian and the others earlier. When he mentioned John taking over as Alpha in a few months, after being well settled, Vivian assured everyone that she was fine about it and when Sherman had John and Ruby step up and join him in front of everyone, they could all feel the power emanating from the couple. They could all feel that they wouldn't be able to rebel against John and Ruby, especially after they were informed of John being a black wolf and so, a true Alpha.

.

"This reunion went better than I expected." Vivian said to Matt as everyone but her son, Sophia, Ruby and John had left the church.

It had been a very long reunion. Tyler's friends accepted his sentence and agreed to fall back down the social ladder instead of being punished more harshly for helping Tyler betray everyone.

"Yes, I think Sherman was right, it's finally time for some peace in this pack." Matt replied as he watched his daughter talking with Ruby while John and Luke kept Tyler in check until Matt and Vivian carried out his sentence.

"I'm surprised you haven't given the '_dad_' talk to Lucas yet." Vivian said.

"Yeah well, I've been busy. Plus, don't think I need to. As much as I hate it, they're True Mates, they don't need any talk... He'll put her needs before his and he'll do everything in his power to make her happy... I'm pretty confident he'll be good to her...and if he's not he needs to remember that I'm law enforcement officer and that I know how to make a body disappear and how to create the perfect murder. I guess nobody will ever be good enough for my daughter for me but your son isn't so bad... I need to let go of my prejudices. Now, left's take care of Tyler Creed. You're the current Alpha, the right to rip his throat in the forest is yours." Matt said, not willing to do it himself.

"Actually, I was thinking that John had more rights to do it because of Tyler trying to kill him and trying to force Ruby to stay with him and all." Vivian said, bringing every attention on her.

"According to what you said earlier it's the Alpha's job... I don't want to take it away from you." John replied sincerely.

"I think you should at least come with us...Kind of like a training of some sort..." Vivian said.

She had only admitted it to Matt so far but she was kind of happy about this future change of power. If she wasn't the Alpha anymore, she wouldn't be in direct line of fire, she would be safer, and with more time to herself than she had now.

"How about John and I go with Matt and you to do this?" Ruby suggested.

"It's going to take some time... Luke, I want you to go home with Sophia... Stay with her until I come back. I don't want her to be alone in case someone tries anything... I mean... She's a white wolf... When Ruby was first announced to be a white wolf I remember Willard telling me of the 5 boys he caught trying to climb in her room to claim her..." Sheriff Donner explained.

Luke nodded and was surprised to still be welcome in the Sheriff's house after having spent the entire day with his daughter and having kept his arm around her waist the entire evening. But then, he heard what he said to his mother and understood. To everyone, being True Mates was like being married, even if he hadn't claimed her physically yet...

As they walked to his car, Luke realised something weird. Before Sophia flipped, he had desired her so much, wanting to have sex with her and capable of thinking about nothing else but her naked under him...now that she had flipped and that she had agreed on being with him, claiming in front of everyone that they were together, he knew he could wait until she was ready.

_ 'It must be love.'_ He thought with a soft smile on his face, liking this warm fuzzy feeling she created in him.

Sophie and Luke had spent the afternoon with the other young wolves, well at least some of them. They had plays pool, darts and eaten. Sophia now wondered what Luke was planning on doing.

"So, are we really going back to my house?" She asked him as he started his car.

"Yeah, I don't want to get your father on my back now that he starts to like me... I think he's right though, we can't be sure that Tyler's supporters won't try something against you tonight... I don't want to risk it." He said honestly.

"Do you think they could try something against my father?" She asked him.

"No, and even if they did, he'd be okay. If 10 wolves voted against the execution, only 4 truly support him. They'll be no match against your father and my mom, especially with Ruby and John... Black wolves are supposed to be super strong. Don't worry, your father is safe." He reassured her.

"I can't believe we have to go back to school tomorrow... Can you believe that only two days passed since we were last there? It feels like so much longer..." She said.

"You know, we don't actually have to go..." He suggested, smiling at her from the side in the way that charmed her.

"You know I can't miss any school, my father would find out and be pissed..." She told him before she added "plus, I think you've missed too much school already."

"As you wish babe, but you know all you have to do is ask if you want to get out of there before the end of the day!" He replied, knowing the pressure of being promoted Top female of the wolves two days after her flip might be too much.

They arrived at Sophia's house and got inside.

"I'll cook us something quickly, I'm sure you're as hungry as I am." She told him.

"Need help?"

"I could use your help if you want to but I can also do it alone." She replied, giving him a chance.

She was standing in front of a cupboard and had just opened it. She knew he was right behind her but she wasn't expecting him to get so close to her and to wrap his arms around her waist.

"I'd love to help you Soph." He whispered in her ear before he kissed her neck tenderly.

She sighted in happiness, loving the feeling it sent through her entire body.

"You could always cut a couple of onions and get the meet out of the fridge. It's already in a plate." She smiled.

Luke kissed her neck again and squeezed her waist once more before he went to do what she had asked of him.

"What are you making by the way?" He asked her as she set several things on the counter.

"Spaghetti with bologna sauce. You like this right?" She replied.

"Of course I do." He smiled.

The two of them cooked together and when it just needed to cook, they kissed. Sophia was presently sitting on Luke's lap as they made out.

"You know you're going to have to let me out of your lap to eat right?" She asked him with an amused smile.

"Of course not! We can eat from the same plate." He replied playfully before he let her get up so they could set the table and eat.

"I'll leave the left overs on the stove for dad, he's bound to be hungry went he gets home, especially if it's late." Sophia announced as they were done eating.

"Mom might feed him...if he doesn't come here right after they're...done." He said as he helped her clean up, a first for him.

When they were done, Sophia suggested watching some TV and they both settled in the living room after putting in a DVD.

"Tomorrow night you're coming to the rave right? We don't have to go every night but it's going to be in your honor...well, I told them to be discreet about it because I know how you feel about attention but..." He said, not finishing his sentence.

"Sure we can go but I work until 10 tomorrow, it'll have to be after that." She replied, her head on his shoulder while his arm was wrapped around her.

"I don't like you working... You shouldn't have to serve others..." He commented sincerely.

"I need the money... It's an honest job and the pay is decent... There isn't much open to teenagers in this town." She told him.

"I know... But still... I have money, a lot of it... We're together...You shouldn't have to worry about money... I can give you what you need..." He told her softly, trying to get her to see things his way.

"Can we talk about this another time please?" She asked him.

She was afraid it would eventually turn into a fight and she didn't want that to happen, not right now.

"Of course Baby. I'll pick you up from work tomorrow though okay?"

"Of course." She smiled.

"I'll also pick you up to go to school and I'll drive you from school to work...and I'm buying you lunch." He added.

"You're going to spoil me aren't you?" She commented.

"Well, you're my girl, my mate, my love. Of course you're going to be treated like a princess!" He exclaimed before kissing her.

She smiled into the kiss and settled herself closer to him. It was like all the problems of the previous weeks between them had suddenly vanished. She was safe, she was happy and she was loved as much as she loved him. It felt to her like nothing could darken her life now.

.

When Matt came home, after leaving Vivian, John and Ruby at the Alpha house, he found his own house quiet.

He followed his nose and realised that they had watched TV and he also smelled freshly cooked food int he kitchen. He put a large dose of the pasta in a plate and placed it in the microwave before he went upstairs to change into his pajamas and see what was going on in his daughter's room.

As opened her door as softly as he could and found two forms on the bed. His daughter was under the covers and facing the door. Luke was right behind her, his arms around her and his face close to her neck. The sheriff let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he realised that Luke was actually on top of the covers. Maybe that boy wasn't that bad after all.

He was about to close the door when Luke looked up, awake.

_'Do you want me to leave?'_ He thought to him.

_'No, stay. I'll call your mother and ask John to drop a change of clothes for you tomorrow before he goes to work._' Matt replied.

'_Did everything go as planed? No trouble? Sophia was worried._' Luke asked.

'_Only one tried to attack, he was killed along with Tyler. Everything was calm here?'_

_'Yes, no problem. Sophia left some great food for you in the kitchen.'_ Luke informed the man, trying to play nice.

'_I found it, thanks. You better go back to sleep if you don't want to fall asleep in class...and you can go under the covers, I won't be mad if you do._' The sheriff and scary dad replied before he left the bedroom and closed the door behind him, feeling like Luke Cates was now a new man, all because of his daughter.

Once changed and downstairs, Matt got his cellphone out and called Vivian.

"Matt, is there a problem with the kids?" She asked as soon as she answered.

"No, I was just calling to tell you that Luke was going to stay here tonight but someone should bring him a change of cloths tomorrow before he leaves for school."

"You're letting him spend the night? I'm impressed!" She commented.

"And in the same bed as her even, see how hard I'm trying!" He chuckled.

"I'll prepare some clothes. John just said he would drop them off on his way to the station around 6." she replied.

"Great. Listen, I've got to go, Sophia left me some food and the microwave just told me it's ready. Good night Vi."

"Good night Matt."

.

As planed, the next morning, John dropped of a bag with several change of clothes for Luke on his way to the station. The young boy wondered if he should see it as a sign that he should leave the other changes of clothes there and as an invitation to stay over more often. He decided to leave them there when he saw Sophia smiling at him on her way out of the shower, all dressed and drying her hair.

"God you're beautiful!" He let out.

"Oh, hum... Thanks..." She replied with a blush.

This new version of Luke was still very new to her, but she liked it.

"Come on, I heard your father making pancakes downstairs." He said, playfully grabbing her and putting her over his shoulder and carrying her downstairs once he saw that she was done with her hair.

"You just like acting like a caveman every once in a while, don't you?" She asked him as he laughed and made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"You know it." He replied happily.

"Well, glad to see that the two of you are well rested. I have to get to work but eat your breakfast and don't forget to make your way to school on time. I'll know if you're late or ditch and then I won't be as cool as I am now." He warned them.

Luke nodded. He got it. If he wanted to keep on having sleep overs with Sophia and keep her in his arms, he would have to go to school and attend classes. It was okay, he could do it. For her, he could do anything.

.

Sherman Blackwell was in his classroom, waiting for Luke and Sophia to arrive, along with the rest of this class. He had in front of him a very old book which contained the very prophecy that pushed him in doing everything he had done for the pack during those last few years. Should he tell them about it? Of course it concerned Luke and Sophia but didn't they deserve the opportunity of enjoying the freedom of their teenage years until they had to face their responsibilities? They seemed to have both accepted that they would eventually be in power anyway, along with their school mates...

As the first students started to come in his classroom, Sherman closed the book and let it fall back into his bag. He would teach them about special wolves today but not about the prophecy, he still had plenty of time for that.

He smiled when Sophia and Lucas Cates entered the classroom hand in hand and when the future Alpha completely ignored Presley who was flashing her chest at him. Sophia snapped her head at the other female and after a very low growl, the jealous bland girl looked down and buttoned up her shirt before taking a seat as far away for the happy couple as she could.

"Hello class, let's all welcome Sophia Donner who's here for the first time today." Sherman decided to say to start the class.

There was clapping and cheering for a good 10 minutes before he got silence once more.

"Well, today we're going to learn about special wolves like the black one and the white one." Sherman started, knowing that for once, Lucas Cates would be listening and taking notes.

The future could start now, finally.

* * *

**I really hope that you liked this story. Like I said at the beginning, if you want to read more of this story, please don't hesitate to ask for it in a review. If enough of you want more, then I'll do my best to write more but until then, It's complete.**

**Don't forget to leave a review for me behind please!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


End file.
